


〔博君一肖〕错

by gengwu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform, 陈情令衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gengwu/pseuds/gengwu
Summary: 又名《我误会了老婆和人跑了特别生气的c了他还不小心说错了话》没有逻辑，主要是我写的爽灵感来源是一部gv强迫，dirty talk，休息室





	1. Chapter 1

肖战拉高口罩，看着林林种种的工作人员从他身边走过，拎着外套，好心情的走进休息室。

刚打开门，就感觉有一道人影闪过。旋即，肖战被拽进房门。

“砰”的一声，门关上了，而肖战被扭着胳膊，压在了门板上。

肖战完全没有想到休息室中有人，毫无防备的被控制住。他挣扎了一下，却被更大力地压制住。

“肖老师，可让我好等。

”身后的人贴近了一点，凑到他耳边低声说道。

热气拂过耳朵，让肖战顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你，你是谁？”

肖传强装镇定，有些结巴的问道。

“肖老师连对家都认不出来了？”

身后的人似乎很不满意，“啧”了一声，反问道。

“王……王一博？”

肖战有些不可置信，想要转过头去看，却又被按了回去。

“认出来了？”

王一博似乎心情很好，在肖战的后颈处啄了一下，声音带着上扬的弧度。

“喂！你要干什么？”

肖战惊慌的睁大眼睛。

“自然是干你了宝贝。”

王一博理所当然道。

王一博一手绕到肖战身前，很轻易的把他的外裤拽了下来。隔着内裤慢慢揉捏着肖战的前端。

“放开我！”

肖战急忙的挣扎，却一次又一次的被制止。

“滚，别碰我！”

王一博的动作停止了。

没等肖战松口气，他的内裤突然被扯了下来。

王一博掰过肖战的脑袋，拉下他的口罩，在肖战的嘴角处吻了一下。

动作温柔，但眼中却闪着寒芒。

“肖老师不妨再大声一点。”

王一博握住肖战的性器，撸动着柱身。

“让人看看他们的肖战是怎么被肏的。”

肖战顿时没了声音，睁大了眼睛。

王一博似乎还嫌不够，将肖战的脑袋压向门板。

“肖老师自己听听。”

隔着一层门板，外面的声音隐隐约约的传来，肖战又想到他来时拥挤的人群，连挣扎都不敢了。

“肖老师，看这儿。”

王一博突然道。

肖战疑惑的回过头，却听见“咔嚓”一声，脸上的表情瞬间凝固住了。

“不要！”

肖战看着王一博拿着手机，连拍几张。

肖战伸手去抢，却被王一博躲过了。挣扎之间肖战的指甲划过王一博的胳膊，慢慢的渗出血珠。

“嘶。”

王一博用力的把肖战压了回去，低头威胁道。

“你再动我就把你丢出去。”

肖战的身子立刻僵硬，半晌，他开口问道：

“你到底想干什么？”

王一博压了上来，再次握住肖战的性器，慢悠悠的的回答：

“我说过了，干你啊。”

肖战绷紧身子，努力的想要忽略在在身前作乱的手。

“你要是想让我身败名裂，照片你已经拍了，何必如此羞辱我。”

王一博笑了一下，在肖战脖子上吮出一颗小草莓，也不回答他的话。

“乖啊宝贝，一会就爽了。”

一根带着冰凉润滑液的手指探了进去。

肖战的身体紧绷着，括约肌收缩，排斥着不速之客。

王一博拍拍肖战的臀肉，懒洋洋的道：

“放松点宝贝。”

王一博另一只手绕道肖战的身前，指缝夹住肖战的乳尖，灵巧的把玩着。

肖战头靠在门板上，一声不吭。

空调看的很低，肖战裸露在外的肌肤起了一层细小的颤栗。

“呜啊。”

肖战五指紧扣门板，发出一声模糊不清的喉音。

王一博勾了勾唇，手指在那处柔软的腺体上揉按。

“好浅……”

王一博凑到肖战耳边，如情人间的呢喃细语：

“肖老师天生就适合被人肏呢。”

王一博挤进第二根手指，在肖战后穴抽动、按压。

一股肖战从未感受过的快感顺着脊椎攀升，传进四肢百骸。

肖战咬着下唇，将马上要冲出喉咙的呻吟压制回去。

很快，第三根手指。

初经人事的后穴开始胀痛，与带着薄茧的指腹擦过腺体时的酥麻相混合，肖战的呼吸开始变得重了起来。

王一博似乎也感觉到了肖战的不适：

“宝贝。”

王一博的手指在肖战的后穴屈伸，一次又一次的在腺体处打着圈。

“放松点，这么紧张一会儿可不好受。”

突然，肖战的电话响了起来。

肖战似乎被吓了一跳，整个人都抖了一下。

王一博从肖战裤兜中掏出手机，顺手将肖战的鞋和外裤全部脱了下，来丢在了旁边，只留一条内裤在膝间摇晃。

王一博看了一眼电话屏幕：

“是肖老师的经纪人啊。”

没等肖战说话，王一博按下接通键，开了免提，送到肖战嘴边。

“喂，小战啊，你到了没有？”

手机那一头的经纪人姐姐声音很响。没等到肖战回答，她接着道：

“我刚接到消息说和你一起搭戏的另一个男主改成王一博了，你见到他了吗？”

肖战偏过头，用余光看着身后的王一博，干巴巴的回答：

“看到了。”

“他怎么样？”

经纪人继续问。

肖战沉默了一会儿，身后的王一博也没有动静。

半晌，肖战开口道：

“他……挺好的。”

“虽然你们两个是对家，但都是在粉丝在那里吵，你们不如趁这次机会搞好关系，以后他的粉丝也能少来黑……”

经纪人再说什么肖战已经听不到了。

身后的人贴了上来，一声轻笑传进肖战的耳朵。

随后，他的耳垂被含住了，原本停住的手指动作的缓慢却深刻，让肖战几乎站不稳。

“喂？小战？听到没有？”

“啊！”

王一博手指重重的按住那处腺体，肖战惊呼一声：

“我……”

肖战很努力的想把声音恢复正常。

“我听到了。”

“那好我挂了呀，你照顾好自己。”

经纪人似乎还有别的事，说了两句后就挂断了电话。

肖战松了口气，感觉自己浑身的力气都被抽干了。

稍微冷静后才发现自己还紧紧地攥着王一博的手臂。

王一博把手机关机，随手扔在沙发上。

肖战感觉到王一博将手指抽出，随即穴口被抵住了。

痛。

这是肖战唯一能感觉到的。

身体像被撕开似的。

不要……

好痛……

肖战眼前发黑，挣扎着向前躲，却又被王一博拉回来，狠狠的按在胯间。

“嘶。”

王一博微蹙起眉，环住肖战的腰，抚慰着前端因为疼痛而消沉的性器。

“怎么这么紧啊肖老师？”

王一博半埋怨半调笑道：

“夹的我好痛。”

他似乎也感觉到了肖战的疼痛，没有动作，只是在肖战耳朵、脖颈上落下一个又一个的吻。

“肖老师。”

王一博似乎想到什么，挺了挺腰。

“你以前都是怎么做的？”

王一博握住肖战的腰，开始缓慢地撞击。

“是吃药吗？”

肖战一手撑在门上，一手抓住王一博的手臂，喉咙里是呜呜的呼痛声。

王一博当他默认了，

“怪不得……”

王一博眼里带着讥讽。

“肏开了就好了，是我太温柔了。”

肖战被他顶弄的几乎站不住，两条细瘦的腿打着颤。

不知道过了多久，后穴痛的几乎麻木，就在肖战感觉自己要昏过去的时候，从尾椎处传来了奇异的酥麻。

起初，肖战甚至以为那是错觉，但那快意越来越多，连带着前端被抚弄着的快感，压过后穴酸胀的痛楚。

最终连那痛都消失了，留下的只是被填满的充实。

肖战自从和上一个女朋友分手后就没有再做过了，甚至连自慰都很少，长期禁欲的身体经不住来自别人给予的快感，呻吟不经意间的从唇间传出。

“有感觉了？”

王一博轻笑着，每每挺入时都要擦过肖战的敏感点，手上也专挑他的软处调弄。

从未体验过的凶猛的快感冲击着肖战的神经。肖战用手扣住门，不过半晌，前端就开始溢出液体，双腿不住的颤抖。

“不是吧……”

王一博见此却停下抚弄着前端的手。

“这么快啊，肖老师多久没做了，和男朋友分手了？”

王一博将性器慢慢抽出，

“那还有李导呢……”

王一博看见肖战迷迷糊糊的随着他的动作向后翘起臀，嗤笑道：

“是不是他满足不了你这个小骚货？”

王一博将性器抵在肖战穴口，慢慢的摩擦。

“叫爸爸就给你。”

肖战并不说话，抵着门一味的只是摇头。

王一博皱了皱眉，狠狠的贯穿了肖战的后穴，粗暴的扯住他的脑袋向后拉，让肖战的后脑贴在他的肩膀上。

王一博有些恼怒的低头咬在肖战的喉结旁边，虎牙危险的触感透过薄薄的肌肤传到神经，肖战恐惧的挣扎。

牙齿重重咬下。

一阵刺痛后，肖战听到王一博阴沉的声音：

“怎么到了我这儿就这么不听话呢？”

肖战被扯到镜子前，王一博又拿起手机拍了几张：

“现在比刚才好看多了。”

肖战透过镜子看到自己狼狈的样子。

下身只剩下一双袜子和一条内裤，上身的T恤被高高撩起，露出被揉的红肿的乳尖，腰上满是指痕，喉结旁边是一圈牙印，虎牙的位置还冒出了两颗小血珠。而身后的王一博衣衫周正，如果忽略掉被肖战蹭出来的褶子，仿佛拉上拉链就可以去参加见面会。

王一博满意的看着自己的杰作，

“乖一点，说不定我心情好，就不把照片发出去了。”

王一博停顿了一下，

“反正你不是为了拍戏，什么都愿意吗？”

肖战闻言怔住了，他想不到王一博竟然是这么认为的。

心中的委屈，恼怒，羞耻，一起翻涌上来。刹那间，肖战的眼中水雾弥漫。

肖战知道自己不是一个小孩子了，哭没有任何用。但是泪水却像抑制不住似的。

一滴，

两滴，

眼泪从脸颊上划过，被肖战胡乱的抹去。

王一博见到后，扩大了嘴角的笑容。像一个顽劣的孩子欺负小猫小狗，在听到他们的哀鸣后更加变本加厉。

王一博将肖战压在沙发上，拉高他的双腿，让肖战目睹着他的性器在自己的股间进出。

“让我说中了？”

王一博嗤笑着。

肖战仰面躺着，不再反抗，无力的轻吟着。

他望着王一博的唇，突然想起三年前，他们那场没拍成的吻戏。

明明看起来那么柔软的唇，落在身上是那么的温柔，怎么说出的话却坚硬的能够刺伤人心呢？

好想吻一下……

肖战心中生出一个奇异的念头。

再不试就没有机会了吧？

反正都已经这么糟了。

肖战仿佛被蛊惑似的，对着王一博的唇覆了上去。

触感甚至比想象中的柔软，唇语唇相接的地方微热，与身上其他的地方一对比，让肖战觉得更冷了。

周围一切都是冰冷的，只有身上的人是热烈滚烫的。

亲都亲了……

肖战自暴自弃的想。

他揽住王一博的肩膀，将头靠在他的脖颈处，汲取着一点温度。

王一博抓住肖战的后颈，将他整个人撕了下来，蹙着眉看着肖战。

半晌，他恶狠狠的覆了上去。王一博肆意的在肖战唇齿间掠夺，舔舐刮蹭着口腔的每一寸，二人的呼吸交缠在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我相信会过去的！加油吧果子们！

“肖老师总是这样……”

王一博面带嘲讽，但肖战从他的语气中莫名听出了咬牙切齿的味道。

“见，一，个，爱，一，个。”

肖战感觉到王一博握住他前段的手掌用力的收紧，攥的他有些疼痛。

肖战慌张的想要向后躲，可因为被攥住前段而不敢用力。

“痛！啊……不要……”

肖战红着眼抬头，目光却撞进王一博的眸子中。

那样凶猛的怨念和缠绵的爱意交织，让肖战几乎觉得自己花了眼。

“你……”

等到肖战再想去细看时，却被王一博有些粗鲁的向后扯着头发。

一点湿润的触感附在喉结处，肖战只能勉强看见王一博黑色的发旋。

“唔……哈啊……”

一时间，小小的休息室里只有肖战压抑的喘息声。

他像一只兔子，被年轻顽劣的狮子按在爪下，被迫露出脆弱的肚皮，能做的只有臣服与乞求。

“别……不要了……呜，放过我……”

肖战双手搭在王一博的肩上，无力的推拒着。

温度从手掌下滚烫的躯体传来，肖战咬了咬唇，还是没忍住偷偷的将更多的肌肤贴在面前人的身上。

肌肤之亲。

肖战脑海里想到了这个词。

“躲什么？”

王一博改握为抚，轻柔的抚慰着肖战的性器，可前段越温柔，后方就越凶猛。

“不爽吗？”

王一博挺动着腰，狠狠的撞击着。

肖战仰着头，发出脆弱的哀鸣，只一会儿，肖战用手背遮住眼睛，哽咽的射在王一博手上。

王一博被肖战的后穴吸吮的后颈发麻，倒吸了一口气。

“反正我是很爽，肖老师下面这张嘴不知道让多少人想要死在你身上呢。”

王一博将掌心的白浊尽数抹在肖战的腰腹上。

“唔，那试试上面这张嘴怎么样？”

王一博抽出性器，没等肖战反应过来就捏住他的下颚强行将前端挺入肖战的唇内。

“乖，把牙齿收好。”

王一博拍拍肖战的侧脸，毫不留情的进入到口腔最深处。

肖战哪里受过这个，从胃里泛出酸来，不住的干呕，仰着头想要推开却又被王一博抓着头发按回来。

肖战觉得口腔中满是苦涩的味道，眼角的红愈发艳了，生理泪水止不住的流。

肖战从嗓子里发出几个模糊的喉音，王一博似乎觉得很有趣，拿出手机拍他睫毛上的小泪珠，拍他嘴角来不及吞咽而留下的涎水，拍他蹙起的眉和好看的想让人占有的眼睛。

终于，王一博低低的喘息了一声，射在了肖战口腔的最深处。

肖战被呛得剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“咽下去。”

王一博钳住肖战的脸颊，见他的喉结滚动两下后才满意的放开手。

“再见了，肖老师。”

王一博整理好衣服，在肖战被磨红的嘴角上轻吮了一下，便头也不回的离开了。


End file.
